Dans la ronde immobile
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Au sommet de la plus haute tour du Temple, la salle du Conseil de l'Ordre Jedi attire les regards de toute la galaxie. La Force y est souvent limpide, mais pas toujours claire. Parfois, elle se montre même franchement malicieuse.
1. Question

**Cet OS, comme le suivant, a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, un jeu organisé par le Forum Francophone, dont le but est d'écrire un texte en une heure à partir d'un mot imposé. Cette fois-ci, le mot était "Question".**

* * *

 **Questions et points de vue : une affaire de perspective**

« Heureux, nous sommes tous, qu'une réussite, votre mission ait été, maître Kenobi. Mais plus de précisions, le Conseil voudrait, sur la manière dont les coordonnées de la base séparatiste, vous avez obtenu. »

Maître Kenobi décroisa les bras. À sa droite et en retrait d'un pas derrière lui, son padawan Anakin Skywalker se tenait immobile et droit comme une colonne.

« Nous avons fait la connaissance de notre informatrice lors d'une étape de ravitaillement nécessaire sur la lune ennemie de Tiodosk.

‒ De ravitaillement ? intervint maître Windu. Vous n'étiez partis que depuis deux jours, ou est-ce que je compte mal ?

‒ C'est exact, maître. Mais nous avions été forcés la veille de nous séparer de nos vivres pour acquérir des montures dans les plaines de Tiond. Des pillards avaient en outre siphonné une partie de notre carburant. L'arrêt me parut prudent. »

Le visage du jeune Skywalker demeurait impassible. Aucune ombre, aucune contraction musculaire ne vint agiter le calme de ses traits : son front de marbre honorait l'instruction tardive mais poussée que les Jedi lui avaient offerte. Maître Gallia, qui connaissait déjà les détails de l'histoire, pour avoir récupéré les deux protagonistes à bord de son croiseur, à la fin de leur mésaventure, crut toutefois percevoir un frémissement dans la Force, alors qu'elle observait plus particulièrement le garçon.

Obi-Wan perçut bien davantage. Lui non plus n'en laissa rien paraître, naturellement, mais cela suffit à satisfaire Anakin : de savoir que son maître se doutait bien que, si seulement il avait le droit d'ouvrir la bouche en pareille circonstance, il en sortirait quelque chose comme :

« Bien sûr, nous aurions encore eu de quoi manger si maître Kenobi n'avait pas décidé de délester tous nos sacs dans la course-poursuite au départ de Tiond. Alors que j'avais la situation entièrement sous contrôle. Et que je lui ai répété que la différence de masse serait négligeable et sans impact sur notre vélocité à la sortie de l'atmosphère. »

Non, le padawan Skywalker ne se sentait pas rancunier. Écouter Obi-Wan se dépêtrer pour expliquer leur situation passée le dédommageait en vérité de toutes ses peines.

« Ladite informatrice fut hélas assez perspicace pour comprendre que nous étions des Jedi.

‒ À quels indices vous a-t-elle reconnu ? demanda maître Piell, que Yoda et plusieurs autres soupçonnaient de bien s'amuser.

‒ Je pense que ce sont nos sabres laser qui nous ont trahis.

‒ Vous pensez ? » répéta Windu.

Personne, pas même Yoda, ne l'aurait soupçonné de s'amuser.

« Les pensées de l'individu, une Toydarienne mature, étaient peu accessibles à la Force. »

Maître Yoda se recula sur son fauteuil. Ce bref mouvement coupa court, de part et d'autre, à toute velléité d'insolence ou de divertissement.

« Nous ayant identifiés, elle décida d'entrer en contact et nous proposa un marché. »

À cet endroit de son récit, Obi-Wan veilla bien à ne marquer aucune pause, afin de ne surtout laisser le temps à personne de repenser aux conséquences des précédentes missions au cours desquelles un Jedi avait fait des affaires avec un Toydarien. La plus célèbre de ses conséquences, sinon la plus regrettable, restant, bien entendu, l'apprenti à ses côtés. Il se hâta donc de continuer :

« Elle désirait des renseignements sur nos tactiques.

‒ Elle ne voulait pas d'argent ? l'interrompit encore Windu. Et qu'était-elle censée vous apporter en retour ?

‒ Je ne saurais me prononcer avec certitude, car les négociations ne sont jamais parvenues à leur terme.

‒ Notre propre certitude, nous nous forgerons », rétorqua Yoda.

Maître Kenobi inclina la tête en assentiment.

« Disons, une meilleure connaissance des capacités humaines et des limites de notre corps biologique. Elle a cherché à nous… questionner.

‒ Une informatrice, tu l'appelles, alors qu'interrogé, elle t'a ? Sage, il n'est pas toujours, celui qui double, voit et triple, parle, grommela le vénérable maître.

‒ Tu veux dire qu'elle vous a passés à la question », reformula maître Kolar.

Obi-Wan Kenobi était trop discipliné pour se laisser peiner par pareille manière de présenter les choses. Vraiment.

« En quelque sorte, oui. Mais dans l'histoire c'est elle qui est… passée à table.

‒ Et à quoi dut-on finalement ce renversement de situation ? »

Maître Rancisis prenait rarement la parole. Au Conseil comme ailleurs, il était connu pour préférer ses plaisanteries courtes et ses sandwichs pris sur le pouce. Pour le reste, il cultivait une patience exemplaire.

« Elle manquait de certaines connaissances élémentaires sur les aptitudes que procure la Force à ceux qui la servent. Feindre les douleurs de l'écartèlement tout en retenant les roues de la machine nous fut chose aisée. Les feindre avec assez de conviction pour qu'elle relâchât sa garde, qu'elle ordonnât à son assistante de préparer son vaisseau pour aller à la rencontre du comte Dooku, divulguant alors devant nous la localisation de la base que nous cherchions, ce n'était que le prochain rouage d'une mécanique toute huilée. Ensuite, détacher nos menottes, nous enfuir, retourner à notre chasseur, transmettre l'information désirée, ne présenta, vous l'imaginez, aucune espèce de difficulté. »

Cette fois-ci, Obi-Wan marqua une pause. Avant de reprendre :

« Somme toute, notre position s'avéra indubitablement plus confortable que la sienne. »

Et parce que Kenobi, en l'occurrence, ne méritait certainement pas d'avoir le dernier mot, maître Ti se décida à intervenir pour conclure :

« Dooku, sans doute, aura eu quelques questions à lui poser. »


	2. Clan

**Le mot, cette fois, était "Clan".**

* * *

 **Expertocratie**

« Maître Kenobi, nous commencions à craindre que vous n'ayez perdu le chemin de votre siège ! »

La voix chaleureuse de Kit Fisto résonnait toujours avec un beau volume dans sa vaste poitrine, mais Obi-Wan ne s'attendait pas à un accueil si tonitruant. Il fut instantanément sur ses gardes.

« Pardonnez mon retard, maîtres. J'ai été retenu au Sénat.

‒ En retard, tu n'es pas, Obi-Wan. C'est nous qui impatients, sommes devenus.

‒ Cette décision doit être prise sans tarder, s'exclama Saesee Tiin, dignement enfoncé dans son fauteuil.

‒ Seulement parce que vous êtes déjà convaincu de savoir vers où penchera la balance, maître Tiin, s'insurgea Stass Allie. Point ne sera besoin de contacter les chantiers navals si nous en restons à l'ancien modèle.

‒ Pourquoi ferions-nous ça ? intervint Depa Billaba. La coque des 7B est plus résistante en même temps que plus large. Nous savons tous qu'une meilleure protection en cas de collision fait souvent la différence entre la vie et l'union avec la Force.

‒ Et aucun de nous n'ignore que quelques grammes de plus ou de moins séparent parfois un décollage réussi d'un roulage raté, rétorqua Fisto avec une certaine bonhomie.

‒ Les volets des 7B augmentent considérablement leur maniabilité, y compris dans les phases d'ascension ! Cette innovation à elle seule établit la supériorité des nouveaux chasseurs, martela Tiin.

‒ Plus fiable, le système de navigation des Delta-7 était, remarqua Yoda. Suffisante pour nous guider dans le vide de l'espace, la Force est rarement.

‒ Delta-7 ou Delta-7B, Obi-Wan ? interrogea l'hologramme de Mace Windu. Nous devons parvenir à un consensus rapidement, car la prochaine campagne de commandes sera enregistrée dès demain et il nous faut choisir le modèle à privilégier dorénavant.

‒ Oh, moi, répondit l'interpellé en se caressant la barbe, j'appartiens au clan de ceux qui délèguent aux astromécanos le soin de juger des moteurs.

‒ Mais peut-être savez-vous ce que préfèrent les pilotes avec lesquels vous avez combattu ? suggéra Billaba.

‒ Par ce pluriel pudique, ma collègue cherche bien sûr à vous demander l'avis d'un pilote en particulier », taquina Allie.

Obi-Wan s'en doutait. Ainsi s'expliquait l'enthousiasme avec lequel sa présence avait été saluée et le silence qui régna tout à coup. Il dut pourtant décevoir cette attente :

« Anakin aime beaucoup trop ce qui vole pour faire des jaloux parmi ses protégés. »

Une consternation méditative s'abattit sur le Conseil, rompue seulement par maître Yoda :

« Contacter Skywalker, je vais. Rétabli l'équilibre dans la Force, il n'a pas encore, mais de trancher ce débat, être capable il doit. »


	3. Nouveau

**Cet OS, lui aussi, a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FOF, pour le mot "nouveau".**

* * *

 **Les implications d'un détachement**

« Approche, Brasyik. Tu as soumis une requête auprès du Conseil pour être temporairement détachée, afin de mener à bien une mission pour laquelle tu te portes volontaire. Quelle serait cette mission ? »

Le visage de Mace Windu demeurait aussi indéchiffrable qu'à l'ordinaire, pourtant la Jedi ainsi convoquée ne sut interpréter son impassibilité que comme de la réprobation sous-entendue. Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle d'un pas inégal. Elle n'avait terminé son apprentissage et accédé au rang de chevalier que six mois auparavant ; c'était la troisième fois seulement qu'elle se tenait sur la rosace de marbre sans son maître à ses côtés.

Elle prit une grande inspiration :

« J'ai choisi d'accomplir cette démarche car les événements récents m'ont convaincue de son importance capitale. Nous avons eu la preuve que des êtres doués d'une grande sensibilité à la Force échappaient à la recension des Jedi, simplement parce qu'ils sont nés trop loin de la République. Je propose donc de partir en expédition, seule ou accompagnée, pour quelques mois sur la Bordure extérieure, afin de rechercher ces futurs padawans. »

Un silence de quelques instants accueillit ces paroles. Brasyik Vaï, qui commençait à transpirer, y vit une nouvelle preuve de l'audace un peu inconvenante de sa proposition. En vérité, l'hésitation des anciens s'expliquait surtout par la rapidité de son débit : ayant répété cette présentation maintes fois dans sa cellule, elle l'avait exposée avec la cadence précipitée et la scansion inarticulée d'un padawan qui réciterait devant la classe le préambule de la Constitution galactique.

En l'occurrence, ne connaissant pas le texte par cœur, aucun des maîtres présents n'était certain d'avoir bien compris.

« Tu fais allusion à la décision prise par le Conseil de confier à Obi-Wan Kenobi l'initiation du jeune Skywalker. Le Conseil a ses raisons pour l'avoir autorisé à entrer dans l'Ordre, malgré son âge, mais les circonstances particulières auxquelles nous avons répondu dans ce cas-là ne se représenteront pas toujours. »

C'était l'hologramme de maître Ki-Adi-Mundi qui venait de rompre la gêne. Le double cortex cérébral des Céréens les rend remarquablement habiles à lire sur les lèvres et à décomposer les sons, deux aptitudes dont on sous-estime trop souvent l'utilité en société.

Brasyik porta nerveusement la main à la base de son arête frontale.

« Je pensais concentrer mon attention sur les nouveau-nés et les enfants en bas âge, ceux dont la tradition a approuvé la formation. Avec votre validation, maîtres, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

‒ Nous sommes les gardiens de la République, pas de la galaxie, observa maître Gallia, d'une voix néanmoins compréhensive. La Force a beau transcender les frontières, notre mandat et notre nombre ont toujours limité le terrain de nos interventions. Une unique expédition ne suffirait pas si nous nous décidions à recruter dans la Bordure.

‒ Et il n'est pas certain que le moment soit bien choisi pour mobiliser tant de Jedi sur une mission annexe. Avec la réapparition des Sith… »

Et maître Poof appuya son argument d'une oscillation de tête significative en direction de maître Yoda.

Brasyik entrevit sa chance et la saisit au bond, s'adressant à son tour au vénéré doyen :

« Cette menace ne doit-elle pas justement nous inciter à renforcer nos rangs ? »

Maître Yoda grogna doucement en réponse.

« Pas facile, de dénicher les padawans. Plus dur, encore, de les éduquer. À cette entreprise, maître Kenobi vient de se hasarder. D'assistance, il aura besoin. »

Et il échangea un regard avec son voisin de siège. Au terme de cette communication muette, maître Windu trancha :

« Le Conseil ne s'oppose pas à ta demande, Brasyik, mais il la soumet à condition. Mets-toi à la disposition d'Obi-Wan Kenobi pour la durée du mois prochain, afin de l'aider à acclimater son nouvel apprenti à nos usages. Ensuite, si tu le désires toujours, tu pourras partir. »

Malgré l'élimination du guerrier sith, la Force donnait l'impression de s'assombrir de jour en jour. Une parfaite vision de l'avenir n'était cependant pas nécessaire pour deviner que Brasyik Vaï, une fois confrontée aux épreuves concrètes de l'insertion pédagogique, ne relancerait plus jamais le Conseil pour effectuer ce volontariat.

Maître Koon, collaborant avec elle une courte décennie plus tard, eut même l'occasion de constater qu'elle s'était prise d'intérêt pour la civilisation gutretee et qu'elle avait réussi à nouer avec ce peuple d'excellentes relations d'amitié. Les Gutretee étaient célèbres dans toute la galaxie pour leur biologie minérale – ils étaient dotés d'une carapace de cristal capable de les protéger contre le feu d'un blaster –, pour leur redoutable efficacité quand il s'agissait de marchander et, aussi, pour leur très, très faible natalité.


	4. Pendule

**Celui-ci également, pour le mot "pendule".**

* * *

 **La pendule qui ne tournait pas rond**

Son rapport achevé, Obi-Wan s'inclina. Il s'apprêtait à prendre congé, quand maître Plo Koon le retint d'un geste la main, relevant son majeur griffu.

« Nous souhaiterions évoquer une autre question avec toi, Obi-Wan. »

Il s'immobilisa.

« Oui, maîtres ? »

Maître Koon clarifia de sa voix paisible, rendue légèrement caverneuse par son appareil respiratoire :

« Maître Trebor et moi-même avons examiné en profondeur la pendule que toi et ton apprenti avez rapportée de votre expédition sur Sekot. »

Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil. La pendule en question avait été une trouvaille d'Anakin : il l'avait repérée parmi les centaines d'objets entassés dans les hangars aux toitures de bambous où les habitants de Sekot entassaient le butin de leurs rapines. Le design de l'objet, en effet, sortait de l'ordinaire. Une boule de feu contenue dans un caisson en pierre de sel rosée lui servait de balancier. Elle projetait contre ses parois humides une buée opaque qui se condensait à l'intérieur de minces tubes en résine dorée qui, progressivement alourdis, se déplaçaient ainsi le long d'un cadran de bois où ils marquaient les heures. Anakin avait été tellement séduit par l'ingénieuse simplicité de sa conception qu'il avait troqué ses services de mécanicien contre la pendule auprès de leur intermédiaire sekotun, pendant qu'Obi-Wan avait le dos tourné.

L'affaire serait restée sans suite si Obi-Wan et son apprenti, durant leur vol retour, n'avaient pas constaté un phénomène surprenant : même briquée, dégrippée et bichonnée par les soins d'Anakin, cette pendule n'était jamais à l'heure.

Il n'y aurait rien eu d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ne marchât pas : les Sekotuns ne leur avaient permis de pénétrer que dans les entrepôts contenant leurs acquisitions les plus modestes, le bric-à-brac ordinaire. Non, ce qui était proprement sidérant, c'était qu'elle ne marchait jamais. Alors qu'en temps normal, une horloge en panne indique l'heure juste au moins une fois par jour, cette pendule réussissait l'exploit de se tromper vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle semblait décidée à _éviter_ l'exactitude. Peu importait combien de fois on la remettait à l'heure, peu importait la précision avec laquelle on calibrait sa réalimentation en eau, peu importait même le système solaire auquel on se référait pour la régler, elle était parfois en avance, souvent en retard, mais jamais à l'heure.

« Le décryptage des symboles gravés à l'intérieur de son casier central m'a permis de conclure qu'il s'agit sans doute possible de l'une des clepsydres sacrées produite par l'antique civilisation des Zonomiens, dont les derniers représentants se sont éteints il y a mille six cents ans », confirma maître Coleman Trebor, ponctuant sa phrase à coup de hochements enthousiastes de sa corne frontale.

« C'est donc une pièce extrêmement précieuse que le jeune Skywalker a dénichée. Les conservateurs du Musée d'Histoire galactique seront heureux de l'héberger dans leur collection. »

Ni cette nouvelle, ni l'intérêt bien connu de maître Trebor pour les vestiges singuliers du passé ne surprirent Obi-Wan. Son padawan avait l'œil pour détecter les machines exceptionnelles. Quant à Plo Koon, on le savait curieux de tout. Une pendule fuyant l'heure ne pouvait que l'intriguer.

« En étudiant son comportement sur la durée toutefois, reprit maître Koon, nous avons révisé certaines de nos présomptions. Il s'avère que cette pendule ne marque pas systématiquement la mauvaise heure. Par deux fois il nous a été possible de la remonter correctement et elle a alors signifié l'heure juste pendant une partie de la journée, avant de se décaler à nouveau. »

Obi-Wan s'efforça de mémoriser ces détails, afin de les retransmettre à Anakin, qui ne manquerait pas de le bombarder de questions dès qu'il mentionnerait cette conversation.

« Ces deux succès ont été remportés un passardi en fin de matinée, compléta maître Trébor.

‒ Un passardi ? répéta Obi-Wan, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle précision.

‒ À deux reprises, oui. Tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, le souvenir d'un événement particulier qui se serait produit ce jour-là ? Et qui fournirait une explication à ces occurrences ? »

Le ton de maître Plo Koon frétillait d'innocence.

 _Oh la crapule._ Passardi dernier, il avait traîné Anakin chez l'un des couturiers de l'Ordre pour rallonger ses tuniques, devenues trop petites. Et la semaine d'avant, son apprenti avait été gracieusement convoqué par le Chancelier suprême en personne, qui semblait s'être pris d'affection pour le garçon. C'étaient, ces derniers temps, les deux seules matinées où Anakin n'avait pas disposé d'un instant de libre.

Obi-Wan redressa la tête.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain, maîtres. Mais je vais mener mon enquête et interroger mon padawan : peut-être saura-t-il me rafraichir la mémoire. »

 _Ou bien je me chargerai de rafraichir la sienne… Et de lui apprendre, à l'occasion, ce qu'il en coûte de troller son maître et tout le Conseil._

Tandis qu'il sortait de la salle, Obi-Wan s'avoua à lui-même qu'il était légèrement impressionné. Concevoir un programme qui imitât l'aléatoire sur le long terme, tout en prohibant certaines valeurs, et l'intégrer à des engrenages antiques – plus dissimuler cette intention à son maître – n'était pas chose facile. (Mais dans le but de préserver sa dignité et le respect dont il jouissait dans l'esprit de son apprenti, il se garderait bien, en le réprimandant, de laisser filtrer cette admiration.)


	5. Ballerine

**Cet OS s'est inspiré du thème "ballerine" donné à une des Nuits du FOF.**

* * *

 **Entrechats et la souris**

« Jeune Skywalker ! Entre, entre !

‒ Ravi, est le Conseil, de tes actions sur Virmeude.

‒ Nous sommes heureux de pouvoir te communiquer nos sincères félicitations », ajouta maître Windu.

Anakin Skywalker s'avança jusqu'au centre de la salle, arborant un air décidément méfiant. Il pressentait, pour le dire dans le jargon de sa planète d'origine, qu'« il y avait sarlacc sous vaisseau ».

La joie qui émanait des membres de Conseil pétillait dans la Force comme une liqueur de fête.

« Un excellent rapport sur ta venue, les Meudes nous en envoyé. Très satisfaits, de ton action !

‒ Tu es donc parvenu à les convaincre de faire confiance à la République ? Ils semblaient acquis à la cause séparatiste. »

Anakin scruta un instant la figure de maître Windu, qui venait de le questionner, puis celle de ses collègues. Même si les Meudes n'avaient pas décidé de contacter directement les chefs de l'Ordre jedi, comme c'était apparemment le cas, il avait adressé son propre compte-rendu au Conseil, à la fin de sa mission. Les maîtres n'avaient pas besoin de l'entendre maintenant ; ils savaient déjà très bien ce qui s'était passé sur Virmeude.

Mais faute de comprendre où on voulait en venir, il se résigna à développer :

« Ils étaient assez hostiles au moment où je suis arrivé, c'est vrai. Je ne me suis posé sur Virmeude que pour réparer mon vaisseau qui avait été endommagé au sortir de Tantra, mais on m'a conduit tout de suite auprès du roi, comme prisonnier, plus ou moins. Il ne portait pas les Jedi dans son cœur, mais il n'osait pas non plus s'attaquer directement à un membre de l'Ordre.

‒ Et tu as pu gagner sa confiance en soignant une des ballerines de la troupe royale, c'est bien ça ? intervint maître Ti, visiblement très curieuse.

‒ Oui, en quelque sorte. Le roi était très affligé par ce qu'il appelait la « maladie » de sa danseuse favorite. Les ballets ont beaucoup d'importance pour les Meudes, ce sont de grands spectacles qui ont lieu chaque mois et rassemblent tous les notables de la planète autour du roi. J'ai surpris une conversation entre les janissaires du palais qui m'a appris que ces ballerines sont en fait des droïdes perfectionnés et très mobiles. J'ai donc proposé au roi d'essayer de réparer la ballerine défectueuse, en échange de ma liberté. J'ai dû lui prouver d'abord que je m'y connaissais en mécanique, mais il a fini par accepter.

‒ Et tu n'as pas eu de mal à la remettre d'aplomb ? » interrogea maître Windu.

Anakin hésita, conscient que ses supérieurs n'attendaient pas une profusion de détails techniques mais ne sachant trop comment clarifier au mieux le problème pour des semi-néophytes. Il opta finalement pour un résumé _a minima_ :

« La technologie des plaquettes ioniques qu'ont inventée les Meudes est extrêmement avancée, mais avec l'aide de mon astromécano, j'ai pu retrouver l'origine de la panne et y remédier. Le roi pour sa part s'est montré fidèle à sa promesse.

‒ Et grâce à tes compétences, retourné ses sympathies tu as », observa maître Yoda d'une voix guillerette.

Anakin acquiesça.

« Ces bonnes relations, entretenir nous devons. Une position stratégique, les Meudes occupent.

‒ Tu as été convié par le roi Vir XXIII à la signature d'un traité qui garantira l'appartenance prolongée de Virmeude à la République et mettra à la disposition spéciale des Jedi certaines des ressources informatiques de la planète, expliqua maître Windu.

‒ Cette signature se déroulera à l'occasion du prochain ballet, auquel tu es également convié, ajouta maître Ti.

‒ Compte tenu du service que tu lui as rendu, le roi a beaucoup insisté pour que cet honneur te revienne, précisa Mace Windu.

‒ À assister à un ballet meude, le premier Jedi depuis bien longtemps tu seras. Rares, ceux qui ce spectacle, ont vu. Plus rares encore, ceux qui y sont retournés.

‒ As-tu quelque notion de ce en quoi consistent ces chorégraphies ?

‒ Aucune, maître Mundi, répondit Anakin.

‒ Maître Nu se fera un plaisir de t'instruire, déclara Shaak Ti. Je crois me souvenir que les archives de l'Ordre sont notoirement complètes sur le sujet. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te plonges dedans, il serait regrettable qu'un faux pas fasse trébucher les négociations – surtout que ces spectacles durent plus d'une semaine. »

La pointe des oreilles de Yoda se redressa.

« Vieux, sont les témoignages enregistrés, mais précis. Muets et sans musique, les ballets royaux de Virmeude. Le soleil, ils célèbrent. Comme la trajectoire d'un astre dans le ciel, ils progressent : lentement. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien l'hilarité des maîtres qu'Anakin percevait dans la Force, tandis que maître Windu, impitoyable et ironique, s'apprêtait à le congédier :

« Que la Force soit avec toi, Skywalker. »

Leurs rires intérieurs n'étaient adoucis que par une pointe de compassion.


End file.
